


bluelight

by peculiartinshoes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiartinshoes/pseuds/peculiartinshoes
Summary: Asami suddenly feels real.





	bluelight

The cellphone was not even a problem for Korra until Bolin pointed it out.  
"Who do you think she's always talking to?" he asks, a length of twine between his teeth. Korra swats a pair of scissors over to him because honestly, the campers are going to be making friendship bracelets with that tomorrow. Unsanitary doesn't even begin to cover it.  
"What do you mean?" is Korra's reply, because it's a better question than "Who are you talking about?". That one goes without saying. Long ponytail; long loping legs; long, clear laugh: Asami Sato is the camp counselor that has all the other CITs dumbstruck. She's the only one Bolin could have in mind.  
"Don't act like you haven't seen her smiling down at her phone in the mess hall. And she's always hanging back on nature walks so she can text without anyone looking." Bolin sets down the twine and pulls the bin of beads closer to him so he can start sorting through and separating.  
"Huh. Korra focuses extra hard on cutting her lengths of twine to be perfectly even. Says nothing, because the truth is that she hadn't noticed, actually.  
"Don't get me wrong! I'm not about to go blabbering to Tenzin. You know I think the whole no-technology rule is BS. I'm mostly impressed she can get reception with no cell towers for fifty miles."  
The subject quickly changes to something stupid about the friendship bracelets, but Korra's thoughts have been hijacked for the night. Of course perfect Asami was breaking the rules, and of course she was getting away with it. The thought irked Korra, but it gave her a sharp thrill at the same time. This was the first thing that broke the image of Asami as something immaculate. She was suddenly, startlingly human.  
That night, after all the campers were asleep, Korra lay awake in the still air of the cabin. After even the crickets had died down, her thoughts kept her up. She was not alone: a rustling came from Asami's bunk beside her. A blue light flickered from under her covers.  
Korra's mind came alive with a thousand questions, but she found that one rang out louder than the rest: who could she possibly be texting?


End file.
